Your Body is a Wonderland
by Ember1313
Summary: Niz Anniversary Fic Part 2 of 2


AN:

So... yeah. No excuse. Just I'm sorry.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Your Body is a Wonderland**

The ride to Wyndemere was torturous. It started in the car with Elizabeth placing light kisses to his neck. She knew he could not react beyond moans and took full advantage of the fact. But he made her pay for it. During the launch ride, Nikolas whispered all the naughty things he had planned for her later that night. By the time, the launch reached Wyndemere both were ready to explode.

Nikolas practically dragged Elizabeth up the dock and through the front door. Once inside he pinned her against a stone wall with his body. His mouth immediately went to her neck sucking and licking the soft skin there. He teased her just as she had him in the car. By the time he pulled back, Elizabeth's head was resting against his shoulder. Nikolas could feel her shaking with desire. He knew exactly how she felt. It had been months since they were last together leaving them both on edge. Just as his hand eased under Elizabeth's shirt Nikolas heard someone clear their throat. "Did you need something Alfred?" he growled at the butler.

"I apologize for the interruption I was unaware..." the butler started before trialing off. "If there is nothing else..."

"There isn't."

"Poor Alfred," she giggled her breath teasing Nikolas's skin. Elizabeth ran one hand over his chest tormenting him further. "I guess this means we won't be using the turret room tonight."

"I was thinking more along the lines of keeping you in my bed all night."

"Sounds perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was strange that after all the years she had known Nikolas that Elizabeth had never seen his bedroom. Not that she could see much. After Alfred, left Nikolas quickly had led her up the stairs to his room. The room was dark except for a small lamp by the massive bed. The little she could see was pure Nikolas. Dark and masculine. She could almost feel his essence here.

Nikolas watched as Elizabeth studied his room. He had no idea what she found so fascinating. The only thing he saw of interest was her. Slowly he began to unbutton his shirt undoing his belt in the process. His eyes never left Elizabeth who was across the room.

Her eyes meet his and everything else faded away. She kicked away her shoes while shedding her top. They stared for a moment eyes locked both burning with desire. Elizabeth made the first move by kicking off her shoes and unsnapping her jeans. Instantly Nikolas was there, his hands cover hers. "Slow down we have all night."

"I want you," she whimpered breathlessly.

Her desperation nearly causing Nikolas to nearly give in. "I'm not going anywhere." he promised lowering his head for a kiss. As much as he enjoyed making love to Elizabeth Nikolas did not like the pace. He craved the time to thoroughly enjoy her body. The part of him that ached for her whispered they would have time another night but he brushed it aside.

Nikolas leaned down and captured her lips once more. This time he brushed away her hands and began to remove her jeans. Once Elizabeth had kicked out of them, he pulled back just enough to look at her. She was so beautiful standing in just her bra and panties. Gently he pushed her back on to the bed. The lamp bathed her with its warmth almost making her glow. He joined her covering her with his body.

Elizabeth's legs wrapped around his waist causing them both to moan. "Nikolas please I..."

"Shhh. I know Liz but I need to make love to you." he said his lips brushing hers as he spoke. She gave him no answer. Instead, Elizabeth closed her eyes at his gentle plea. Nikolas took this as a yes. He leaned down for yet another kiss. Determined to spend the night pleasing the woman he loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nikolas." Elizabeth cried out the sound filling the large room. She had lost count how many time she had come in the last two hours. Nikolas seemed hell bent on torturing her for the remainder of the night. So far, he had brushed aside every attempt she made to touch him. Hell, he was still almost completely dressed.

He was temped to laugh at the desperation in Elizabeth's voice. It was obvious she was not used to this sort of attention something Nikolas intended to correct. Pulling away from the bed, he finally undressed. The clothing had been what kept him in control all night. Now Nikolas was at the breaking point. Settling between her legs, he thrust himself into her. Barely allowing Elizabeth to adjust he pulled out only to ease back in.

Elizabeth moaned and arched her hips matching his slow pace. Her hand explored his skin all the while begging him for more. It wasn't until she had shuddering under him with pleasure did his movement become frantic. Much to her surprise Elizabeth felt her body responding to Nikolas's slamming thrusts. Several stoked later they both exploded in a white-hot eruption.

She lay there running her fingers though Nikolas's damp hair. Elizabeth knew he would move soon and wanted to enjoy the feel of his weight against her. "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied back knowing everything had changed. Nikolas had no idea what tomorrow would bring but he knew it would include a future with Elizabeth. And for the moment, that was enough.


End file.
